More Best Friends
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Zambanza learns that you can never have too many friends. And you can never have too many best friends either.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Maxine and Zambanza were outside having a sandwich. They were best friends, but Maxine did want Zambanza to have other best friends too. She felt it would help her come more out of her shell.

"You know that the girls here are pretty nice. I think you should talk to them more," Maxine said. The clown girl looked at her, but looked away.

"I don't really connect with anyone easily," Zambanza said.

"Well then…maybe you should let someone connect with you," Sasha smiled, now overhearing the conversation. The clown girl looked at her, but then looked away.

"I'm good," Zambanza replied. Sasha arched an eyebrow and Maxine winked, knowing what she meant. Soon, Maxine got up and dusted herself off.

"I'll be back later," Maxine said.

"Where are you going?" Zambanza asked, now about to get up. But she paused as Sasha knelt in front of her.

"Easy. She will be back later." Sasha smiled. Zambanza was unsure of what was happening until Dana appeared in front of them too. Sasha, Maxine, and Dana had already spoken and they all decided that Zambanza needed some special treatment that day.

"Hi!" Dana smiled, now walking over.

"Hello," Zambanza smiled shyly.

"We have all had a talk and we've decided that we're going to help you come out of your shell," Sasha smiled. "I think you need some more best friends."

"I have Maxine," she said shyly.

"We know my dear. But you know that you can have more than one best friend," Sasha smiled. "So we have decided that you are going to have two more! I will be more of the adult/guardian best friend!"

"And I am going to be your other one," Dana smiled, now giving Zambanza a hug, which made her stiffen. The clown girl then backed up in surprise and her face was beat red.

"G-Guys I appreciate this, but I am really ok!" she said, in concern.

"Zambanza, we already spoke with Maxine and she was concerned about you." Sasha said.

"What?! So she begged for you all to be my friends?!" she said, now insulted and growling.

"Hey! Hey calm down! No she didn't mean it like that," Sasha said, trying to calm her down.

"We actually heard her speaking to her twin and she said that she wants you to open up more," Dana said, now walking forward.

"She's concerned about you," Sasha added.

"And Zambanza…we want to be your best friends too," Dana smiled. The clown girls' mouth dropped open and she gasped in surprise.

"You know that you can have more than one best friend right?" Sasha smirked.

"Of course I know that! But no one wants to be best friends with a creepy clown," Zambanza replied. Dana pouted and transformed into her Ectonurite form.

"Listen to me….we are all different, but we aren't creepy. You may be different, but you're you!" she said.

Zambanza was in shock as the two stared at her and she backed up a bit. She was shocked with all of the affection that she was receiving and Dana's change. For someone to volunteer that they wanted to be her best friends was so incredible to her.

"Y-You're an Ectonurite?!" Zambanza gasped in surprise.

"Yes…" she smiled, now looking at her with a smile. But the moment the clown girl began to back up, Dana became concerned. "Please…don't be scared."

"I-I'm not…but I need to get some air," Zambanza said, now backing up more.

"Wait…don't leave," Sasha said, now approaching her more. "We know that affection is a bit different for you, but we do care for you Zambanza."

"And the reason why we want to be best friends and not just 'friends' is because best friends are deeper relationships than just regular friends," Dana explained.

"You do have friends Zambanza…but we want you to know that some friendships are deeper than just friends. And those are called best friends," Sasha smiled, now getting closer.

But Zambanza panicked and disappeared, right before Dana and Sasha could grab her!

"Hey!" Dana said, now looking around! "Where is she?!"

"I don't know but we're gonna find her! Affection triggers her, but this is how we are going to break that ice with her!" Sasha said, now leading the way back to the mansion. They saw the clown girl appear in the kitchen and grab a cup of water. She looked shocked because of all the affection! Dana giggled and flew into the kitchen!

"Zambanza! Come here!" she said, now flying at her. Zambanza's eyes almost popped out as Dana dove at her and the two went flying into the couch. Sasha giggled and chuckled, now seeing that Dana was now flying with the clown girl in her arms.

"Hey! Let go!" she begged.

"Calm down!" Dana giggled, now flying with her new best friend up to her room. Once inside, she dropped Zambanza on the bed and then hovered above her. "Now listen to me…it's alright Zambanza."

"Dana…I…I don't…" she started. But Dana flew closer and arched an eyebrow.

"Listen to me. Yes, you do need more friends. I know what you were going to say," she said.

Zambanza paused and then looked away as Dana flew closer. "Look…you have been through a lot. But so have I. We need each other."

"Dana why does it matter? I'm just a crazy clown with a large scar on me," Zambanza huffed. Dana only giggled and flew down so fast that that made Zambanza's hair stand straight up! "GAH!"

"Easy," Dana chuckled, now bear hugging her. "You're not just a clown girl. You're someone that needs to open up and let people love you and be there for you. I have been through a lot myself."

And with those words, Dana started opening up about her past and about how she had been tricked by Zs'Skayr and how her DNA had been messed with. Zambanza listened intently and then hung her head slightly.

"Hey…Zambanza? What's wrong?" Dana cooed, now looking at her in concern.

"I understand now. I'm sorry Dana," the clown magician answered lowly.

"Now what is that frown for?" Dana smiled.

"You have been through a lot as well. I didn't know and I didn't think about how you would need close friends too." Zambanza said, now sighing. "But I don't know if I'm…"

"Ah ah ah…enough of that! I choose you!" Dana smiled, now wrapping around Zambanza like a snake and hugging her gently. Zambanza tried to struggle a bit, but the warm hug was hard to break. "Loosen up. When I choose a best friend, I mean it," Dana soothed. And the clown girl knew it from Dana's tone.

After a moment, Zambanza stopped and a small tear escaped her eyes. She had never had anyone to want to be her friend this badly, except for Maxine. She always thought friendship was not for her, but Dana was proving her wrong.

"Zambanza? Do you want to be best friends with me and Sasha?" Dana asked gently. "Because even if you say 'no' I won't give up and neither will Sasha. We chose you and we hope you choose us too."

But Dana let out a slight yelp in surprise as the young magician used her magic to break free and turned and hugged her back.

"Yes. I do want to be your best friend. Yours and Sasha's," Zambanza said lowly.

"That is what we wanted to hear," Sasha said, now entering the room and hugging them gently. "Now then…maybe we can get you to stop wearing that clown makeup too and show us that cute face of yours."

"Oh no! I keep that on!" The clown girl said. But her eyes widened as Dana and Sasha gave her devious expressions.

"We will see about that!" Dana smirked, still in Ectonurite form!

"GET HER!" Sasha yelled playfully, now jumping at her.

From that point on, all you could hear was laughing and giggling from the room as Zambanza's new best friends caught her and began tickling her. Perhaps letting more people into her heart was the best idea after all!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! The young magician has gotten some new best friends. And yes, it is possible to have more than one best friend. I used to not understand that when I was younger, but as I have grown…I have definitely learned that more than one person in your life can deserve the title of not friend…but best friend! :) This story is dedicated to all of the best friends of the world!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you so much, Amiga! This was an awesome story! And I am proud to call you one of my very best friends as well! :D**


End file.
